mythical_and_legendary_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mythical pokemon
Mythical Pokémon (幻のポケモン Maboroshi no Pokémon) or Event-exclusive Pokémon, less commonly known as Mirage Pokémon, are a special group of Pokémon that are rarely seen by anyone in the world of Pokémon. Some are so rarely seen that people are unsure if they really exist, spurring scientists to do research. No Mythical Pokémon can be found under normal conditions; the only way to obtain these Pokémon is for the player to participate in "Pokémon events" commonly hosted by Nintendo around the world. Mythical Pokémon were once considered part of Legendary Pokémon outside of the Japanese media, until Generation V. In the spinoff Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs, Mythical Pokémon are referred to as rare Pokémon. Contentshide Generation I Mew Anime and Movie Appearances Anime Movie Generation II Celebi Generation III Jirachi Deoxys Generation IV Phione Anime and Movie Appearances Anime Movie Manaphy Movie Appearances Darkrai Anime and Movie Appearances Anime Movie Shaymin Arceus Generation V Victini Movie Appearances Keldeo Meloetta Genesect Generation VI Diancie Anime and Movie Appearances Anime Movie Hoopa Anime and Movie Appearances Anime Movie Volcanion Generation VII Magearna Marshadow Zeraora Meltan and Melmetal Trivia Gallery Kanto Johto Hoenn Sinnoh Unova Kalos Alola Generation IEDIT MewEDIT 151Mew Mew Mew, also known as the "Ancestor of all Pokémon," is considered the rarest Pokémon of all. Mew is also a kind, powerful, and rather cute cat-like being that in the movie Mewtwo Strikes Back, saves Ash and all the other trainers invited to New Island. In the games, Mew is only ever mentioned in journals on Cinnabar Island, where it was stated that Mew had given birth to Mewtwo. It was obtainable in the 20th Anniversary in February through a special code. Anime and Movie AppearancesEDIT ANIME The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon (main) A Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine! MOVIE Pokémon the First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back (Main) Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (Main) Generation IIEDIT CelebiEDIT 251Celebi Celebi Celebi (セレビィ Serebyi) has been referred to as "new Mew" although Celebi and Mew have no relationship with each other. Although mythical, Celebi is a legendary Pokémon which mainly resides at the Ilex Forest west of Azalea Town. This Pokémon is more an event Pokémon, which means it can only be obtained through events. Celebi was around the time of the release of the Generation II video games called as the most rarest Pokémon due to the fact that it was only available for one event which was in Japan exclusive for Pokémon Crystal. Now known, Celebi acts more as a chain to unlock other events in different video games. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver after obtaining a Celebi through an event, it will let the player travel through time to show the past between Silver and Giovanni which contains the actual hate of Silver against Team Rocket and his tough attitude. In Pokémon Black and White it can let you obtain Zorua if you transfer Celebi from HeartGold and SoulSilver through Pokémon Black and Pokémon White. Furthermore, it is also known to be the mysterious Pokémon hidden in the mysterious GS Ball. Celebi also makes an appearance in Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. A shiny Celebi makes an appearance in Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness as a temporary part of the team during the storyline. A free Celebi was given to players who used Pokémon Bank before September 30, 2014. Another was given during the Pokémon 20th Anniversary giveaways during the month of March over Wi-Fi. Movie Appearance # Episode Title M04 Celebi: Voice of the Forest M13 Zoroark: Master of Illusions Generation IIIEDIT JirachiEDIT 385Jirachi Jirachi (ジラーチ Jirāchi) is a mythical Pokémon illusion of Hoenn. It is known that it has the ability to grant any wish when it is awakened. This Pokémon sleeps for 1000 years and is then awake for a week. Jirachi is an extremely rare Pokémon to obtain in the Pokémon video game series. It is known that the only way to obtain a Jirachi is through Pokémon Colosseum Bonus Disc in the United States and Pokémon Channel in Europe. Furthermore, Jirachi is known as an event Pokémon and is only available throughout various events since 2003 until 2010, but was included with all other Generation 1-5 Mythical Pokémon in the 20th Anniversary giveaways. In the anime, Jirachi is befriended by Max and the rest of the gang. Anime Appearances # Episode Title 791 Searching for a Wish! Movies Appearances M06 Jirachi Wish Maker DeoxysEDIT Deoxys (Normal Forme) Expand slideshow1 of 4Add photo Deoxys (デオキシス Deokishisu) is one of the two Pokémon Illusion of the Hoenn region. Because of its molecular structure, Deoxys can change forms. Deoxys has in total 4 forms which are: Normal, Attack, Defense and Speed form. Deoxys was only obtainable in the Pokémon Emerald, Pokémon LeafGreen, and FireRed video games through an event in which you must have an Aurora Ticket to gain access to Birth Island, but is obtainable normally in Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire, which allows you to catch a level 80 Deoxys after capturing Rayquaza. Anime Appearances # Episode Title 445 Pokémon Ranger! Deoxys Crisis! (Part 1) 446 Pokémon Ranger! Deoxys Crisis! (Part 2) 578 Cheers on Castaways Isle! Movies Appearances M07 Pokémon - Destiny Deoxys Generation IVEDIT PhioneEDIT 489Phione Phione Phione, the Sea Drifter Pokémon, is only obtainable by breeding Manaphy or another Phione with a Ditto. Anime and Movie AppearancesEDIT ANIME DP113: Hold the Phione! MOVIE MS09: Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (main) ManaphyEDIT 490Manaphy Manaphy Manaphy Originally obtainable through an egg from a special Pokémon Ranger mission that you could transfer to Pokemon Diamond or Pearl and then hatch, it was recently included in the 20th Anniversary Mythical giveaways, in which it was obtainable over Wi-Fi during the month of June. Movie AppearancesEDIT MS09: Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (main) DarkraiEDIT 491Darkrai Darkrai Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. He represents the New Moon, which symbolizes fear, helplessness and nightmares. In the games, it can be found through an event in which the player receives a member card to the mysterious inn in Canalave City, which is usually locked. On entry, the player is greeted by a man who says "Greetings Name, we have a reservation for you. Right this way." and he puts you to sleep on the bed there. The player then appears in a dream in which you are on New Moon Island next to Full Moon Island. Here you will encounter Darkrai. When you interact with it, you'll battle it and you can catch it. After you catch or defeat it, you wake up and the man from the inn is gone. When you walk out, go to the Pokémon Center, and if you caught Darkrai in the dream, it should be in your PC. It was also given away during the 20th Anniversary Mythical giveaways, in which it was obtainable through a serial code during the month of May. Darkrai's counterpart is Cresselia which is a Legendary Pokémon. Anime and Movie AppearancesEDIT ANIME DP104: Sleepless In Pre-Battle! (main) DP183: League Unleashed! DP184: Casting a Paul on Barry! DP188: Battling a Thaw in Relations! DP189: The Semi-Final Frontier! (main) XY098: Dream a Little Dream from Me! MOVIE MS10: The Rise of Darkrai (main) ShayminEDIT Shaymin (Land Forme) Expand slideshow1 of 2Add photo Shaymin (シェイミ Sheimi) In the Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum series, Shaymin was originally obtainable through an event which is Oak's Letter, where Shaymin can be caught at Seabreak Path in the Flower Paradise on Route 224 after giving thanks to someone or something else. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Shaymin cannot change into its new forme called Sky Forme, due to the Gracidea Flower not being obtainable in the two video games. Only in Pokémon Platinum and games after is it possible for Shaymin to enter its Sky Forme. It was given away during the month of July during the Pokémon 20th Anniversary giveaways. Anime Appearances # Episode Title 634 Keeping in Top Forme! Movie Appearances M11 MS011: Pokémon - Giratina and the Sky Warrior ArceusEDIT 493Arceus Arceus Arceus (アルセウス Aruseusu) is a Normal-type Alpha Pokémon known as the creator of the Sinnoh region and supposedly also the creator of the entire Pokémon world. Arceus is also known as the creator of the lake guardians; Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit. Also, Arceus is said to have created the Crown Dragon Trio; Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Therefore, Arceus is the only Legendary Trio Leader of multiple trios. Arceus has the power to recreate any of these Pokémon if anything were to happen to the original ones. Arceus signature move is Judgment, and it is the only non-dragon type Pokémon (other than Smeargle with sketch) to be able to learn Draco Meteor, although it must be holding a Draco Plate to do so. It is known that Arceus is the 5th most powerful Pokémon of them all (competitively) and the first Pokémon that has a variety of types due to the plates it holds. The birth of Arceus was when it hatched from an egg out of a portal and it has prospered from then. Arceus is an event Pokémon by obtaining the Azure Flute. Arceus can be encountered at the Hall of Origin during an event. To encounter Arceus during an event, one must go to Spear Pillar at the top of Mt. Coronet. Once there, the Azure Flute will play, causing stairs to appear. By taking these stairs, one can enter the Hall of Origin. Arceus appears at level 80. Once Arceus is captured or defeated, one cannot visit the Hall of Origin again. It was distributed through a serial code given away during the month of August for the Pokémon 20th Anniversary giveaways. Movie Appearances M12 Arceus and the Jewel of Life !M18 MS018: Pokémon The Movie - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Generation VEDIT VictiniEDIT 494Victini Victini Victini, the Victory Pokémon. Victini is considered a symbol of victory to many people, specifically Trainers. In Black 2 and White 2, the Liberty Garden has become a museum of sorts, and many of it's visitors know about Victini and Team Plasma's attempt at misusing it. Victini's escape from them has provided a real paradigm shift to most of the Unova region. It being that a Rich man protected Victini from Team Plasma, who wanted to capture and use the Pokémon. This showed that there are people who protect Pokémon and those who mistreat them. It was available through several events, the latest of which, ended August 24, 2016, in which it was given away for Pokémon's 20th Anniversary giveaways during the month of August over Wi-Fi. The events for Japan in 2010, Australia, Europe, and North America in 2011 would give you the Liberty Pass which enables travelling to Liberty Garden while all the other will allow you to receive Victini directly through Wi-Fi. Victini was originally designed for Generation IV but was held back. Victini is the only legitimate Pokémon with the Pokédex number of #000 (Unova Pokédex number, not national number). Movie AppearancesEDIT MS014: Victini & the Black Hero: Zekrom/Victini & the White Hero: Reshiram KeldeoEDIT Ordinary Form Expand slideshow1 of 2Add photo Originally obtainable from an in-life event where a player would go to a store such as GameStop or EB Games during the summer of 2012, it has recently been obtainable over Wi-Fi during the month of October for the Pokémon 20th Anniversary giveaways. Keldeo is the fourth member of the Swords of Justice, alongside Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion. When Keldeo knows it's signature move Secret Sword, Keldeo will transform into it's Resolute Forme in Pokémon Black and White Version 2 and all games after. It can learn this move at the Moor of Icirrus when the other three Swords of Justice are in the party in Pokémon Black and White, at Pledge Grove behind Alder's house in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, from a move tutor in Snowbelle City in Pokémon X and Y, from a move tutor in Mauville City in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and from a move tutor at the Hano Grand Resort in Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon. It made a debut in Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice. MeloettaEDIT MeloettaAll Meloetta (Aria and Pirouette Forme) Meloetta is a Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation V. When it uses the move Relic Song, it changes its form to its Pirouette Forme. In the past, it used to sing and dance with people, but as the world filled with sorrow and darkness, it lost its melody and with it, its red shoes. If you take it to the cafe in Castelia City, a guitarist will teach Meloetta the move Relic Song. When it learns the move, it will return to its former self, changing into its Pirouette Forme. Same goes for the Tutor in Snowbelle City in X and Y, the man in Mauville City in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and the Hano Grand Resort in Sun and Moon. Episode Appearances: BW084: An Epic Defense Force! up until BW099: Unova's Survival Crisis! GenesectEDIT 649Genesect Genesect Genesect is an ancient Pokémon modified by a Scientist from Team Plasma. The scientist modified the fossil of the Pokémon to impress N, but N hates the idea of modifying a Pokémon and believes a fossil Pokémon belongs in the time it came from. Movie Appearance: MS016: Pokémon The Movie - Genesect and the Legend Awakened Episode Appearance: BW121: Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry! (memory) Generation VIEDIT DiancieEDIT 719Diancie Diancie Diancie is a Mythical Pokémon from Kalos which is capable of Mega Evolving using Diancite into Mega Diancie. It is the result of a naturally-occurring mutation of Carbink and possesses the ability to create jewels between its hands. Anime and Movie AppearancesEDIT ANIME Diancie, Princess of the Ore Country MOVIE MS017: Pokémon The Movie - Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction HoopaEDIT Confined Expand slideshow1 of 2Add photo Hoopa is a Mythical Pokémon from Kalos. It has two forms: Hoopa Confined, which is smaller, less destructive and Psychic/Ghost-type, and Hoopa Unbound, which is larger, has six arms and is Psychic/Dark-type. Both types, beyond having different typings, also have different stats, though its ability remains the same throughout. A player can change their Hoopa from Confined to Unbound by using the Prison Bottle on it, and will revert to its Confined form after three days have passed or if they place it in the PC. Each form has its own signature move. Hoopa Confined can learn Hyperspace Hole, while Hoopa Unbound can learn Hyperspace Fury. It should be noted that, even if Hoopa Confined knows Hyperspace Fury, it cannot use it until it becomes Hoopa Unbound once more. There is no limitation on Hoopa Unbound using Hyperspace Hole. Anime and Movie AppearancesEDIT ANIME Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures Hoopa, The Mischief Pokémon MOVIE MS018: Pokémon The Movie - Hoopa and the Clash of Ages VolcanionEDIT 721Volcanion XY anime Volcanion Volcanion is a Mythical Pokémon which is the only Pokémon that is Fire/Water-type. Its signature move is Steam Eruption. Its true power can blow mountains apart, as demonstrated with the Flying Fortress in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Movie Debut: MS019: Pokémon The Movie - Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Generation VIIEDIT MagearnaEDIT 801Magearna Magearna Magearna (マギアナ Magiana) is an Artificial Pokémon that was created by humans 500 years ago as a gift for the daughter of an ancient king. Its body is merely a shell, its true self being its Soul Heart. Its signature move is a Fairy type move known as Fleur Cannon. It is obtained via a special QR Code. Once scanned, you have to go to Hau'oli City's Shopping Mall and take to the man at the Antiques of the Ages shop to receive Magearna. Magearna has an alternative form called Original Color Magearna, where it has the appearance of when it was given to the king's daughter 500 years ago, the difference between the forms is pure aesthetic and has not been legally made available in the games. Movie Debut: MS019: Pokémon The Movie - Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel MarshadowEDIT 802Marshadow Marshadow Marshadow (マーシャドー Maashadoo) is a Fighting/Ghost type. It's Signature move is Spectral Thief and its accompanying Z-Move being Soul-Stealing 7 Star Strike. Movie Debut: MS020: Pokémon The Movie - I Choose You! ZeraoraEDIT 807Zeraora Zeraora Zeraora (ゼラオラ Zeraora) is an Electric type. It was introduced in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon and its signature move is Plasma Fists. Movie Debut: MS021: Pokémon the Movie - The Power of Us Meltan and MelmetalEDIT Melmetal Expand slideshow2 of 2Add photo Meltan (メルタン Merutan) is a Steel type introduced in Pokémon GO during the Chikorita Community Day, where a lot of Ditto spawned transformed into this Pokémon, wich was later discovered by Professor Oak and Professor Willow to be Meltan. Meltan is described as an ancient Pokémon wich its body is made from liquid metal, and its shape is very fluid. It can use its liquid arms and legs to corrode metal and absorb it into its own body. Meltan can evolve into Melmetal, making it the first Mythical Pokémon with the abillity to evolve. Meltan can be found by opening the Mystery Box in Pokémon GO, and can be transfered to Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee. Melmetal (メルメタル Merumetaru) is the evolution of Meltan, a Mythical Pokémon revered in the ancient times due to its power to create metal, it was recentely rediscovered after 3.000 years. When Meltan evolves into Melmetal, it grows vastly stronger than before. Its body hardens as a result of its Evolution, and it becomes incredibly sturdy. The bulk of its body is made of liquid metal. Its arms in particular are very flexible, and they can whip forward to deliver devastating punches.